


Helpless

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: That Thing Among Us [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Crush, Among Us, Cute, Fluff, Imposter/Human, M/M, Other, Romance, cute fluff, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Red knows he has a mission to accomplish... it's not his fault that Blue is so damn cute.--In which I saw a damn comic and I couldn't help myself, OKAY?
Relationships: Blue/Red, Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: That Thing Among Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944103
Comments: 35
Kudos: 711





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Look. LOOK. I ship these two. It was an accident. I didn't mean to. >_> But it happened, and there will probably be gratuitous sex at some point, so I'm going to mark this as complete for now but WHO KNOWS what's going to pop up later. For now, enjoy the fluff.

Look, I meant to kill him every time.

Really. I did.

But then he looks up at me with that fucking puppy dog gaze... and what am I supposed to do? I'm helpless. It's something about his _eyes_ and the way that they're so full of _trust._ That... and I've never heard the word ' _sus'_ come out of his mouth even once, whatever the fuck _that_ means.

It's... nice. 

What's worse is that I've had to stop White from killing him _fifteen times_ now. We're supposed to go about our mission; we're always supposed to go about our mission. It's who we are. It's what we do.

But here I am, following fucking Blue and pretending to do tasks and... what... 

What _am_ I doing? 

We've been on this damn ship for two _weeks_ now and usually, we were in and out within a day. 

"Red," Blue's voice is soft and sweet and peppy, and he reaches up to tousle the long tail of hair atop my head; I'd acquired the look when White and I had taken over the bodies of the men who loaded onto the ship. It was just my luck that Blue was a new recruit and didn't know... whoever I was supposed to be.

I wasn't even sure. It wasn't supposed to _matter_. I wasn't **supposed** to care long enough to have to emulate a human, because they should have all been dead by now. 

"Hm?" I had to respond to him when he tugged insistently on the long tail that fell to my shoulders. 

"I need to clean the decontamination chamber. Do you wanna come with me?" But he was already skipping ahead -- showing me his back so _every instinct thrumming through my body_ told me to open my mouth and go in for the kill. And yet... 

I fell in to step behind him, and the silent woosh of the chamber closing was yet another chance for us to be alone.

Yet another chance for me to strike.

I knew that White would be along soon -- he was always checking in closed spaces like this. Just the thought of him trying to do something was enough to make my blood boil, and I took a moment to force the doors to remain shut until we were finished. 

_We would have to_ **be finished** , soon.

I couldn't just keep delaying the inevitable.

"Hey, Red!" Blue was giggling because the air was starting to vent beneath us and puffing his suit up like a balloon, "Look at this! I'm fat!" It was billowing around him and blowing up, expanding to a larger size.

He was such a moron.

My lips lilted into a grin.

"You're not fat." I stepped forward, poked the suit until it deflated. He smiled up at me, his hair tousled and his eyes sweet.

And _what was I supposed to do?_

Helpless, I tell you.

I leaned in and kissed him, and he didn't even flinch when a tongue that was a bit too long to be human snaked into his mouth and licked hungrily at the taste of him. 

There were moments when I thought that Blue knew what I was. There were moments, like now, when he put his arms around me and tugged at my hair sweetly, that I realized that I was well and truly screwed. Helplessly, I wrapped my arms around him in return and pulled him close. 

I wondered who I would have to petition back on my homeworld to have a pet human when we returned? 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://instagram.com/velinxi?igshid=18zd99go58g6d


End file.
